


Dancing

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pining, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Castiel watches his best friend and crush, Dean, dancing with someone else.





	Dancing

So why did Castiel agree to come to prom? He doesn't even know, but he's starting to suspect that it might not be the wisest decision he's made. He's there, standing against the farthest wall, in his dark blue suit and the blue tie he borrowed from his cousin Balthazar, watching his best friend and love of his life dance with one of the prettiest girls in the whole school.

 

 

"Come on, Cas, it'll be fun," Dean had said, and because Castiel is an idiot, he had said yes. It wasn't that he was going to go as Dean's date, of course, because Dean wasn't gay, and he had asked Lydia anyway, and she hadn't stopped talking about it for days.

  
"But I don't have anyone to ask," Castiel complained halfheartedly. The only person he had wanted to ask was in front of him and dating another person, a girl, to be precise.

  
"Dude, I can count at least five girls that would throw themselves at you if you just looked at them," Dean laughed and Castiel's heart ached just a little because Dean didn't know how much Castiel looked at him when he was not paying attention. "What about Meg?"

  
"She's too disturbing."

  
"Hannah, then? She's got a huge crush on you, 'y'know."

  
"People say we look alike, it would be like asking my half-sister."

  
Dean snorted and kept suggesting girls. In the end, they decided that Castiel would ask Nora, who liked Castiel enough to accept going with him but not to ask for a second date.

  
"Yeah, she seems nice," Dean had said, content with the decision, almost proud. Castiel frowned.

 

 

They had gone together to get their suits. Dean's dark green bow tie looked really good on him, and his hair was more shiny and stylish than ever. Castiel felt strange and self-conscious in his suit, especially when Dean came to his house to pick him up before they went to get the girls and stared at him for a second too long. He wondered what his friend was thinking, but of course, he wasn't going to ask.

 

 

He rides shotgun towards Lydia's house. Lydia is splendid in her long, shiny purple dress and kisses Dean on the lips as a greeting when she opens the door. Castiel watches this from the back seat of the car (he had traded places because of course Dean's date had to be in the passenger seat). Her parents aren't home so there isn't any awkward pictures and chats and hidden threats from the girl's father. Not that Dean would think it was awkward, because he is charming and confident and respectful with adults when he really wants to be.

  
"Hello, Castiel," Lydia says to him, and he raises a hand and smils briefly. God, the night hadn't even started yet and he wants it to end. He wants to go home and binge watch Game of Thrones and eat potato chips until he falls asleep at two a.m.

  
Next, they go to Nora's house. This time, it's Castiel who gets out of the car to knock on the door. He's a bit nervous and he feels like fainting when Nora's mother opens the door with a huge smile on her face. God, why is he doing this? Nora comes down the stairs, looking beautiful and sweet in her pastel blue dress and white high heels, but that doesn't make his discomfort disappear. He only hopes that she isn't expecting a kiss because he doubts he can do that.

  
After a few pictures taken by Nora's mother, they finally leave the house. The ride to the school is awkward, as Lydia's one of the most popular girls and Nora's a nobody, so they obviously have nothing in common. Castiel is kind of a nobody, too, but he doesn't care about such things. After a few minutes of total silence, except for Dean's radio, Castiel asks something to Nora and she replies with some enthusiasm. Okay, perhaps this won't be so bad after all.

 

 

Except that now he is alone because Nora decided to go talk with her friends for just a couple of minutes but it's been a while now, and Dean is making out with Lydia, in the middle of their dancing and Castiel wants to hide under a rock.

  
Sometimes he likes to think that Dean is gay, too, or at least bisexual, and Castiel has the confidence to come out to him and tell him that he is in love with him. Dean would be surprised, but then he would say that he had feelings for Castiel, too. They'd kiss and start dating and it would be Castiel in Dean's arms now, dancing, and Dean would stare at him with love and smile as they spin around like two fools. 

  
Castiel decides that he needs to get out of there, needs some fresh air and not think about Dean. but he has nowhere else to go, except Dean's car, which is waiting calmly in the school parking lot. He opens the back seat door and goes in. It will be extremely awkward when Dean arrives with Lydia to go somewhere more private and they find Castiel napping in the back seat. He accommodates himself and closes his eyes.

  
"Cas? dude, why are you sleeping in my Baby?"

  
Dean's voice wakes him up. He blinks several times, knowing that he can't look any more pathetic.

  
"Sorry, I-"

  
Dean's expression is between amused and worried, and Castiel can't help but notice that Lydia is nowhere in sight.

  
"Where's Lydia?"

  
"Ugh, she went crazy after we were chosen as queen and king," Dean has opened the driver's seat door and he's sitting behind the wheel, but his head was turned towards Castiel, who had sat up to look a little less awkward.

  
Of course, they had been chosen as queen and king. They were the best couple in there.

  
"What do you mean, she went crazy?" he asks, trying to make sense of that sentence.

  
"Yeah, she started talking about us like we were married or something, as we lived together, and then she asked me what did I think about the name Emma for a baby. We're eighteen! The only Baby I want is this one" he says, patting the steering wheel.

  
Castiel frowns and then bursts out laughing. Well, that was unexpected.

  
"I'm sorry, Dean." he says, but Dean doesn't look pissed. He's actually looking at him in an odd way, which makes Castiel blush.

  
"Wanna dance?" Dean asks after several seconds of silence.

  
"What?" Castiel shrieks, because it's not possible he just heard the word "dance" directed at him.

  
Now it's Dean's turn to blush, and it's very noticeable in the darkness of the parking lot.

  
"Never mind, we can just go home. I mean, I take you home. I mean, I'll leave you in your place and then I-"

  
Is Dean really babbling right now? The only time he had heard Dean babbling was in freshman year when he had a crush on Robin or whatever that girl's name was.  
Oh. Does this mean...

  
"Do you really want to dance with me?" Castiel asks in an expectant whisper, staring at Dean's green eyes. Those eyes...

  
"Well, yeah-" Dean's blush intensifies, and Castiel grins at him like an idiot. He might be the luckiest idiot in the world.

  
"Okay."

  
"Really?"

  
"Yes."

  
Dean gets out of the car in a second and opens the back seat door. Castiel isn't expecting Dean to help him out, but there he is, offering his hand at him, and of course, he takes it, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

  
They can hear the music from the inside of the school building, and Dean drags him to a more illuminated place, under a light pole. Dean puts his hand on Castiel's hip and draws him closer to himself. Castiel can feel his cheeks burning but Dean's isn't any better so he won't worry about it right now. They are so close. Castiel supposes that someone might be watching them, but if that's true, they don't seem to care.

  
This is a soft song, a romantic, sweet melody, and never in his entire life, Castiel has been happier. Castiel wants to say something, but something in Dean's eyes tells him that he already knows, and now they just have to enjoy this moment. As they move their feet on the asphalt, Dean leans even closer and kisses him.

  
This must be their Heaven.


End file.
